Le petit recueil des horreurs, la suite
by dekado
Summary: Recueil regroupant des histoires incorrectes. chapitre 4 : spécial halloween
1. L'homme au tablier vert

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf moi.

Personnage principal : Severus.

* * *

 **L'homme au tablier vert** – (C'est l'homme au tablier vert – Guesh Patti).

* * *

« Il se fait appeler l'homme au tablier vert ».

Minerva laissa tomber ses mains fines en un geste de profond abattement.

Albus ne releva pas. Il avait un problème sur les bras et pas un léger, un grave problème…

Trafic de drogue.

A Poudlard.

La nouvelle avait été révélée par le Chicaneur. Je sais, la plupart des infos de ce canard boiteux étaient des élucubrations. Mais là… Albus ne pouvait pas se voiler les yeux. Il y avait réellement un trafic de produits illicites à l'école.

Le jeune Weasley avait été rattrapé de justesse, complètement nu et rigolant bêtement avec les hiboux. Il voulait livrer un paquet à sa famille et aider son minuscule volatile à le porter. Weasley, heureusement, avait raté son envol grâce à Granger qui se trouvait là.

Une chance.

Albus n'imaginait même pas l'impact sur l'image de marque de l'école. Un Weasley en moins, cela n'aurait pas fait grande différence… Molly aurait d'ailleurs peut être été soulagée… mais bon, cela faisait tache.

Grave problème.

Aucune piste, à part le surnom du dealer… l'homme au tablier vert… et puis un tatouage sur le bras gauche… une Asphodèle en pot. Flitwick avait failli mettre la main dessus, dans un grand mouvement de course et avait déchiré cette manche laissant apparaître le curieux tatouage.

Une manche venant d'une chemise blanche taille XXL…

Le balaise au tablier vert.

Minerva avala brusquement sa salive… ce bruit irritant fit sursauter Albus. Le vieil homme se tourna vers Severus « … il faut que vous le trouviez, Severus, c'est vital… notre belle jeunesse empoisonnée… notre belle école salie… nos beaux budgets qui ne vont pas être reconduits ».

Le professeur de Potions adressa un regard d'acquiescement à son vénéré et vénérable Directeur et s'éclipsa du bureau dans un bel envol de robes noires.

Minerva saliva…

Severus reprit son enquête là où il l'avait laissée avant qu'Albus ne l'interrompe pour son discours inutile. Il lança tout le personnel présent ce dimanche, y compris les fantômes, pour une fouille en règle des dortoirs. Il rattrapa de justesse Mimi Geignarde, planquée dans les toilettes des hommes et particulièrement dans les urinoirs.

« Mimi, j'ai dit les dortoirs ». Quelques minutes plus tard, il dû encore intervenir, les cris du jeune Malfoy se faisant caresser dans son lit par un fantôme aux mains glaciales lui cassant les oreilles.

Peeves jacassait « … aux chiottes, Mimi… aux chiottes Mimi… ». Il ferma son clapet devant le regard noir du Professeur le plus impressionnant de toutes les générations qu'il avait vu défiler dans sa vie d'esprit frappeur.

La fouille chamboula tout le château. Des élèves en caleçons se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs glacés, frissonnants et se tapant mutuellement dans le dos pour se réchauffer.

« Zabini ! le dos, pas les fesses… ». Malfoy pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée et qu'il serait nettement mieux chez lui au Manoir. Avec Papa… quitte à se faire taper sur les fesses, c'était mieux avec Papa.

Un cri de victoire fit trembler le château. Flitwick avait retrouvé la chemise déchirée, enfin ce qu'il en restait puisque le coupable l'avait en partie brûlée dans le poêle à bois . Severus se précipita dans le dortoir incriminé et compta les élèves qui se tenaient là, abasourdis d'avoir cette preuve infamante dans leur chambre.

Potter s'avança « … je ne comprends pas, Professeur, quelqu'un a dû la mettre là à notre insu… ».

Ledit Potter se tortillait, mal à l'aise, grelottant dans son pyjama à Mickeys. Severus se permit une franche rigolade interne de contempler le Survivant dans son intimité. Severus avait peu de plaisirs… alors lorsqu'il en avait un, il en profitait à fond « Potteurrrr ! Je constate que votre immaturité se révèle à travers vos vêtements de nuit… je n'ose imaginer à quoi ressemblent vos caleçons ! ».

Il enchaîna… c'était trop délicieux… « … que dis-je, vous n'en n'êtes pas encore là… je reprends Potteurrrr… je n'ose imaginer à quoi ressemblent vos Pampers… ».

Rien que de voir Potteurrr rougir sous l'insulte, Severus se permit de jouir dans sa propre Pampers… problèmes de Priapisme et de jouissances incontrôlées… l'âge, peut être.

Flitwick continuait à fouiller les armoires, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Son deuxième cri de victoire fit sursauter tout le monde. Il brandissant un truc… un machin moldu… un dessin collant… un décalcomanie. Celui-ci, collé aux doigts de Flitwick était légèrement abîmé mais l'on y distinguait nettement le dessin d'une Asphodèle en pot.

A qui appartenait le casier…

Severus eut vraiment du mal à ne pas sourire. « Potteurrr ! C'est votre casier si je ne m'abuse… ». Abusons, abusons…

La tête de Potter valait le déplacement. Severus relança une deuxième petite jouissance… il adorait faire ça, grâce à la Pampers, il ne mouillait jamais son pantalon, et passait ses journées à jouir dans sa couche… lorsqu'il enlevait des points à Potter, lorsqu'il faisait saliver Minerva, lorsqu'il embobinait Albus.

Des plaisirs réduits mais fréquents. Trop bon…

Il traîna le morveux par la peau du cou jusque dans le bureau d'Albus « … je vous présente _l'homme_ au tablier vert… ».

Albus l'avait mauvaise… son « sauveur du monde sorcier » faisant du trafic de drogue… il faudrait étouffer l'affaire… Albus commença à réévaluer la paye de Severus. « Severus… je vous demande la plus grande discrétion quant à cette affaire. Au fait, vous ai je dit que j'étais très content de vos services, j'envisageais justement une petite augmentation… ».

Severus jouit pour la troisième fois.

Quelle belle journée, …il faudrait qu'il investisse dans les Pampers Super Absorbantes.

Potter venait de perdre la confiance qu'Albus avait placée en lui.

Dommage, plus de jus…

Laissant tout ce petit monde se foudroyer du regard, Severus repartit dans ses cachots pour se changer. Il trouva Longdubat, l'attendant nerveusement à la porte. Faisant entrer le grassouillet jeune homme dans ses quartiers, Severus entreprit son changement de vêtements.

« Alors Longdubat, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ! ». Severus ôta sa robe d'enseignant, la jetant sur un fauteuil au passage. Ledit Longdubat, tout tremblant, ramassa la robe, y fourrant son nez pour en récolter les effluves.

Severus enchaîna, déboutonnant sa chemise sombre « … n'ayez crainte, le coupable a été démasqué… vous êtes tranquille, personne n'a pensé à vous… ».

Neville s'agenouilla pour déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme en noir.

Severus se pencha pour faire glisser légèrement la chemise du jeune homme, dévoilant le tatouage d'Asphodèle qui ornait son bras gauche. Il caressa cette peau douce, cette sueur d'adoration qu'exhalait son esclave, celui qui lui fournissait les plantes interdites cultivées secrètement dans la serre numéro 3. Celui qui dealait et répandait la drogue auprès de ses petits camarades.

Lorsque Neville le prit dans sa bouche, Severus su qu'il avait en fait beaucoup de plaisirs dans cette école… divers et variés.

Il faudrait quand même qu'ils soient tous les deux prudents à l'avenir. Pour concocter les drogues, il ferait cela la nuit et trouver peut être un produit dont les effets soient pernicieux mais moins flagrants… Weasley avait été trop voyant dans son trip. Non, il fallait trouver une drogue autre qu'hallucinogène.

Les empoisonner tous… les rendre dépendants… Une future armée de Junkies qui ne pourrait pas s'opposer à Son Maître.

Severus jouit pour la quatrième fois.

Oui, Son Maître serait content…

* * *

Nda : l'idée de saper un pays par la drogue n'est pas de moi…


	2. j'adoooooooore

**J'adoooore !** \- - (J'adore, au bar du Louxor – Philippe Katerine)

J'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore,….. je coupe le son…. Et je remets le son….

 **Postulat : Dumbledore est mort, tous les arrivants sont morts.**

* * *

Dumbledore les attendait.

Il savait que la bataille finale devait avoir lieu et il savait qu'il allait en retrouver quelques uns. Son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Mais bon, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt… et qu'il y ait tant de monde.

Et puis il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son Professeur de Potions complètement nu. Et honteux…

« Monsieur le Directeur, auriez vous un vêtement quelconque à me prêter. Quelque chose pour me couvrir ».

Snape était mort alors qu'il était en train de prendre une douche. Il avait encore la savonnette à la main, il avait eu le tort de se pencher pour la ramasser… le genre de chose qui ne pardonne pas. Jamais…

Potter se tenait à ses côtés. Il était légèrement cramé sur les bords. Il tenait encore une bouteille à la main et des flammèches lui sortaient des oreilles.

Dumby sentit son cœur fondre, son petit héros avait combattu vaillamment… « Harry, tu as été très courageux. Affronter Voldemort et mourir dans les flammes de sa baguette… ».

Voldemort derrière Harry faisait de grands signes de négation. Il n'y était pour rien si le Survivant était incapable de faire des grillades correctement. Arroser le barbecue avec du White Spirit. N'importe quoi.

Potter dégageait une bonne odeur de viande grillée, et Lupin commençait à se lécher les babines.

Lui, il tenait encore le rideau de douche de Snape entre ses mains crispées.

Manque de pot, il n'avait pas vu la deuxième savonnette et s'était rétamé la gueule sur le carrelage de la douche, entraînant Snape avec lui.

En fait tout ça, c'était la faute de Fleur et Bill. Quelle idée de se marier en pleine guerre et de faire une fête de mariage à tout casser. Autant le repas de midi s'était bien passé, autant celui du soir…

Fleur regretta vraiment d'avoir commencé trop tôt sa nuit de noce avec un mari à peine remis de son attaque. Et surtout que cela soit une nuit de pleine lune. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il avait commencé à se transformer, elle avait bien senti la différence. Ce en quoi les Loups Garous ont certains avantages dont on ne parle jamais. Fleur n'en parlerait jamais à personne, mais elle avait bien rigolé avant de finir sous forme de viande hachée.

Bill la regardait du coin de l'œil, l'air coupable et l'oreille basse… la queue entre les jambes.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à se décoincer cette jarretière d'entre les crocs, cela ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux.

Percy s'empressa de la lui ôter, en en profitant au passage pour lui foutre une baffe. Quelle idée il avait eu de regarder par le trou de la serrure, quelle idée il avait eu de ne pas se tirer assez vite lorsque Bill, à peine repu de son plat, cherchait son dessert. Dans l'état où il était, il avait joué les pièces montées. Il en profita pour récupérer ses lunettes de la gueule du loup à ses côtés, ce dernier lui faisant une risette gênée.

Et il se reçut une baffe de Molly… « ne frappe pas ton frère. Et fais des excuses à ton père… ». Arthur restait en retrait et ne disait rien. Normal, difficile d'en placer une lorsque vous avez un volant entre les dents. C'est sûr qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter son fils lorsque celui-ci avait surgi devant lui alors qu'il testait sa nouvelle Peugeot moldue trafiquée.

Il n'aurait pas dû ôter les air-bags, ne sachant pas à quoi ça servait.

Mais de toutes façons, cela n'aurait pas évité qu'il écrase Percy et Bill avant d'aller se crasher dans la grange à foin.

Ron, complètement déculotté, faisait une gueule de 6 pieds de longs. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de conclure avec Hermione. Elle était à moitié déshabillée et crachait encore la paille de la grange qui lui était rentré dans la gorge lorsque la voiture avait tout fait s'effondrer.

Lucius s'évertuait à ôter le foin de ses cheveux. Il était en train de ramper sous les meules pour trucider le rouquin et sa copine, lorsqu'ils s'étaient écroulés sur lui. Ils avaient eu le temps d'un éclair de lucidité tous les trois… _enfin une partouze_ … avant de mourir étouffés.

Voldemort était en train de botter l'arrière train de Potter… « Pauvre crétin. Même pas capable de rallumer un barbecue sans tout faire cramer ».

Son attaque surprise le soir du mariage avait tourné à la cata.

Pourtant c'était bien pensé et organisé. Snape avait été envoyé à l'intérieur de la maison pour neutraliser Lupin, Lucius la grange, Queudver les canalisations, Greyback le jardin. Et tous les autres attaquaient les invités. Aucun ne devait en réchapper.

Ce qui fut le cas.

Potter et son white Spirit à la con.

Harry, tout en sueur, se passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés. Il avait eut chaud, pour un peu il se serait fait occire par Voldemort devant tous les invités.

La honte.

Ils se seraient rendu compte qu'il était nul en magie. Le coup du white spirit n'était pas voulu, mais il était tombé à point. Harry se croqua la merguez bien cuite qu'il enserrait dans sa main avant de mourir.

« T'en fais pas, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas ». Neville avait littéralement fondu. Pour maigrir, le barbecue est particulièrement recommandé. Bon, manque de pot, c'était pas très joli ce crapaud imbriqué dans la poitrine. Bellatrix lui posait amicalement une main sur l'épaule. En fait, c'était _ad eternam_ , puisqu'il avait pris feu alors qu'elle l'empoignait pour lui faire sa fête.

Liés à jamais. Neville se dit qu'il avait de la chance. Elle avait encore une main de libre.

Tout le jardin s'était embrasé avec un Harry hurlant à la mort, une merguez dans une main, une bouteille de White Spirit dans l'autre. Tous les invités et les non-invités avaient pris feu à son contact. Voldemort le premier, puisqu'il avait eut le tort de tendre une main envieuse vers la saucisse de Potter. Il n'avait pas bouffé depuis la veille, et il était incapable de résister à l'odeur de la merguez grillée.

Ni à celle de la Chipolata, d'ailleurs…

Greyback n'avait pas fait la même erreur.

Avec son instinct de loup, vu qu'il était en pleine Pleine lune, il avait foutu le camp dès qu'il avait senti l'odeur de brûlé. Manque de pot, il s'était dirigé vers la grange et s'était fait écraser par la Peugeot.

Quand à Queudver, il avait choisi son moment pour mourir de vieillesse. Il s'était éteint dans les canalisations, les moustaches frémissantes, entre un Tampax usagé et un morceau de gruyère bien moisi. Queudver mourut heureux, louchant sur le Tampax.

Pas comme Snape.

Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de vérifier ce qu'on disait sur les Loups Garous en rut.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bien rigoler.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _L'auteur discute un coup :_

-J'adooooore… ! tu penses vraiment à tout ! surtout à n'importe quoi.

-Joanne, je t'en prie, au moins avoue que ça te fait rire…

-Tu me reproches de vouloir tuer Snape, alors que tu es prête à tuer tout le monde.

-Ouais, d'accord. Mais ça vient d'une conversation sur les « imagine que… » avec Zazaone. Je disais qu'une fois qu'on est mort, on est mort… Elle me disait qu'avec des SI on pouvait contourner tout ça. Mais, le SI a des limites.

-Je suis d'accord Déka, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Sirius et Dumby. Je ne les ai pas fait revenir. Ils sont morts, je ne veux pas que les gosses croient que quand on est mort, on revient quand même.

-Quoique… avec tes fantômes, c'est bien l'idée quand même… Et c'est même pire ce que tu leur dis. Tu leur laisses croire qu'il n'y a que les lâches qui deviennent fantômes.

-Déka, vas penser ailleurs, tu me gonfles…

-Mais on est bien d'accord… lorsqu'on coupe le son, on ne remet pas la son… Hein, Joanne !


	3. Me and Mister Snape

**Me and Mister Snape** – (Me and Mrs Jones – Barry White)

* * *

Pourtant Harry m'avait prévenue.

"Hermione, il n'en n'est pas question. Tu cherches la mort… ».

Il n'avait pas tort… je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Mais il n'avait pas raison non plus. Ce n'est pas la mort que j'ai trouvée, c'est autre chose. Appelons cela un kidnapping, un emprisonnement, des tortures. N'ai-je rien oublié…

Ah si ! Bien sûr. Je suis enfermée dans une cellule en compagnie de mon ancien professeur de Potions.

J'aime le hasard qui fait bien les choses.

Moi qui ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'humour, je trouve la situation limite… limite ironique… limite désespérée… limite…. Ironique parce que je peux croire maintenant qu'il était vraiment du bon côté. Désespérée, parce que je ne peux même pas le sauver.

Il a été découvert. Et ils lui ont fait payer.

Et avec les intérêts. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un humain dans un tel état. Il me rappelle une musaraigne que Pattenrond m'avait ramenée un jour… encore couinante, parfaitement désespérée, et ne ressemblant plus à rien.

Il ne ressemble plus à rien. Je crois qu'il tient encore grâce à ses robes empesées qui lui servent d'échafaudage. Mais à l'intérieur, il est tout cassé.

Homme cassé, corps brisé, âme meurtrie.

Mais homme quand même.

« Granger, vous aussi… ». J'hésite à ramasser le chicot qu'il vient de cracher en disant cela.

Vous ne devriez pas parler, Professeur Snape, vous allez perdre le peu de dents qu'il vous reste.

« Moi aussi, Professeur… comment vous sentez vous ? ». C'est le genre de question que l'on ne devrait jamais poser à un gars aussi amoché. Que peut-il répondre : ça va très bien merci, comme vous pouvez le constater… appuyant cette affirmation d'un sourire édenté.

« Vous avez d'autres questions aussi débiles, Granger ? ».

Je constate qu'il n'a pas perdu de son mordant. Il ne va pas si mal que ça. Je me rapproche de lui pour le toucher. Il me semble si loin, effondré dans son coin de cellule, et moi il faut que je bouge mon corps endolori. En fait, je n'arrive à faire qu'une seule chose, c'est m'effondrer sur lui de tout mon poids.

Bon sang, je l'ai achevé !

Son cri m'a transpercé les oreilles. Je lui ai fait mal.

« Granger, je vais vous tuer ! ». Non, ça va, il est encore en vie… « … et cessez de me tripoter ! ». J'enlève ma main de son visage. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que sous cette couche de sang à peine séché, il y avait encore ce nez que j'aimais tant.

« Professeur, je suis désolée ». C'est vrai que je le suis.

S'il savait comme je le suis.

« … et cessez de m'appeler Professeur. Je ne suis plus votre Professeur. Je ne suis plus rien ». Voilà qu'il me fait le coup du gars déprimé. Il a raison, moi aussi je suis déprimée. Nous sommes très déprimés tous les deux. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux puant la sueur et le sang, je ne suis pas en meilleur état que lui.

« Je vous appellerais Mister Snape, si cela vous convient mieux ».

Il acquiesce. Nous sommes en train de nous faire des mondanités dans une cellule au Manoir de Voldemort. Les murs suintant de salpêtre et d'humidité nous servent de décor. Les gémissements des autres prisonniers dans les cellules adjacentes nous servent de musique de fond. L'obscurité de ce lieu loin du monde nous sert d'intimité.

C'est beau.

Je me permets d'essuyer le sang de son visage avec mon mouchoir… « … il est propre au moins ?, Granger !…. »…. Et ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le nez. La seule chose qui ne soit pas cassée. Devant son hoquet d'horreur, je me sens obligée d'expliquer… « … ma mère faisait toujours cela pour chasser la douleur. Ca marchait la plupart du temps… ».

Le regard noir qu'il m'adresse me fait comprendre que les bisous de ma mère lui sont parfaitement indifférents.

Je m'éloigne de lui. Je sens qu'il en a besoin, il n'aime pas ma proximité et mes attentions lui sont odieuses.

Odieuses intentions.

C'est curieux, je suis contente d'être là, qu'il soit là. Quelque part, j'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui, de profiter de sa faiblesse pour qu'il me laisse entrevoir ce que j'ai toujours soupçonné.

Un tant soit peu d'humanité.

« Granger, vous ne m'aidez en rien. Servez vous de ce qui vous sert de cerveau pour nous sortir de là… Non, je n'ai rien dit. Taisez-vous, c'est moi qui vais réfléchir ».

Vexant le gars !

Je me tais et je l'observe. J'aime son regard intelligent qui dérape de temps en temps vers la compréhension de notre situation. J'aime ses cheveux noirs collés sur ses joues en sueur. J'aime sa chemise ouverte sur son torse frémissant. J'aime cette main qu'il tend vers moi….

« Granger, vous…. Vous avez peut être la solution ».

Certainement, Mister Snape, j'en suis persuadée. Nous avons tous notre solution en nous. Solution pour vivre, solution pour mourir aussi. Mais j'ai aussi la solution pour aimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'en pensez vous Mister Snape ?

« … vous n'étiez pas seule. Potter et Weasley peuvent venir à notre secours. Où sont-ils ces petits crétins, qu'ils servent au moins à quelque chose pour une fois ». Il en crache un autre chicot, partagé entre l'espoir et le dégoût de ses sauveurs potentiels.

Je voudrais tant le rassurer. Lui dire que Harry et Ron et bien d'autres viendront nous sauver…. Et c'est ce que je vais lui dire d'ailleurs… « … Ils viendront, vous pouvez me croire, ils viendront ». En fait, je sais très bien que le plan de Harry ne le conduira jamais au Manoir Voldemort.

Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui ai conçu ce plan.

Voilà ce que c'est que d'être l'intellectuelle d'un groupe. Vous êtes chargée de monter les plans, vous êtes chargée de les faire appliquer, vous êtes chargée de tant de responsabilités que cet instant en cellule est un vrai réconfort.

Seule avec un homme que vous estimez tellement que c'en est un plaisir que de souffrir pour lui.

Certains appelleraient cela de l'amour.

Moi, je ne sais pas.

Harry aurait appelé ça du masochisme, de l'héroïsme voué à l'échec, de l'amour non partagé. Tout ce que tu voudras Harry, je m'en fous. Je suis là où je devais être, avec celui auprès duquel je devais être, et lui disant ce qui doit être dit.

Je t'aime Harry.

Mais tais toi !

Je me rapproche de l'homme enfoui dans ses loques noires et arrive à me caser le long de son bras gauche. Il ne hurle pas. C'est bien.

« Mister Snape… en attendant que Harry nous délivre, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… vous m'écoutez ? ». Il penche sa tête vers mon visage et je me retrouve le nez collé contre sa joue.

Laissez moi le plaisir de frôler sa joue de mes lèvres tremblantes. Laissez moi reposer ma main tendrement sur ses genoux.

Laissez moi l'aimer…

« Vous avez toujours été mon professeur préféré. ».

Il ne dit rien, il attend simplement la suite, ce qui est si important que je lui ai demandé son attention.

Rien ne vient… « … c'est gentil Granger, mais encore… ».

Il n'y a pas d' _encore_ Mister Snape. Simplement ce que je vous ai dit.

Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que sans vous tout est inutile dans ma vie. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que sans vous rien n'existe. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que mon moment le plus heureux c'est d'être ici, avec vous, maintenant.

Peu m'importe que vous ne vouliez rien me dire.

Il a décollé sa joue et me regarde. Il ne comprend pas. Que devrait-il comprendre. Que je me suis laissée prendre malgré le refus d'Harry, que je voulais le retrouver lui, le traître, celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Que je voulais savoir dans quel camp il était. Que j'aurais tellement voulu le sauver.

« Granger, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est notre sauvetage. Où sont Potter et Weasley , ont-ils des troupes ? Quand vont-ils attaquer ? Rassurez moi, petite Miss ». Il effleure mes lèvres de ses lèvres. Il n'a rien à me dire, mais il comprend parfaitement ce que moi j'essaye de lui dire.

Et il en profite.

Sa bouche entrouvre ma bouche. Son goût de sang m'envahit, son goût d'homme brisé me submerge. … et je le goûte. Je ne l'aurais jamais tant goûté, tant savouré qu'à cet instant où son baiser est presque sincère. J'aime son peu de sincérité. Le peu qu'il peut me donner.

Le peu que je peux lui prendre.

Je l'aime.

Et il ne m'aime pas.

Je ne pourrai pas le sauver.

Je décolle à regret mes lèvres, gardant à jamais la douceur de sa langue contre ma langue. Et je dis ce qui doit être dit… « … ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite, au carrefour des trois chemins. Harry et Ron sont seuls pour le moment, mais dans quelques jours les autres viendront ».

Son regard victorieux me confirme ce que je craignais.

Je ne pourrai pas le sauver.

Il se lève brusquement, me bousculant, me faisant choir comme un objet encombrant dont il se débarrasse vite fait. Il ne souffre plus de ses os brisés. Il ne souffre plus de rien. Il est simplement victorieux. Il appelle le gardien, chuchotant d'un ton presque langoureux « … j'ai l'information ».

Avant de franchir la porte de la cellule, il se retourne vers moi, affalée contre mon mur. Il ne dit rien. Je ne dis rien. Tout est dit.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais conçu aucun plan qui ne soit aussi difficile à appliquer.

Non pas pour tendre un piège à Voldemort et l'amener dans une embuscade qui lui serait fatale. Le carrefour des trois chemins sera son dernier chemin, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui seront avec lui. Harry est là en effet, ainsi que Ron, ainsi que Graup et Hagrid, ainsi que tous les combattants qui veulent en finir avec tout ça.

Mais surtout pour avoir espéré un seul instant que je m'étais trompée.

Adieu, Mister Snape.


	4. Histoire de citrouille

Résumé : il ne faut jamais acheter ses costumes d'Halloween au rabais, on a de vilaines surprises.

* * *

 **Dark's Costumes**

Le bal d'Halloween se déroulait dans une ambiance survoltée. Pour une fois, Albus se frottait les mains de satisfaction, il n'avait pas fait de flop comme à la Saint Valentin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait exigé, cette fois-ci, que cela soit déguisé.

Le petit Harry se cramponna à ses basques, laissant des traces collantes sur la robe noire d'Albus.

Que lui voulait le morveux…

La bouche pleine de bonbons, le petit binoclard dansait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Si timide, si fragile…

Albus eut un sourire tendre devant l'innocent et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Albus avait toujours souffert de n'avoir pas eu de chien dans son enfance. C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait Directeur d'Ecole, pour retrouver dans les yeux des gosses cet amour inconditionnel dont il avait tant besoin.

Albus se pencha pour entendre ce que balbutiait le gamin… « M'sieur, M'sieur le Directeur, il y a le professeur Snape qui vous demande d'urgence ».

Que lui voulait encore Severus… Depuis le début de la soirée, le professeur de Potions n'arrêtait pas de récriminer, bouder, faire une gueule de six pieds de long. Il n'aimait pas le costume qu'Albus lui avait choisi. De toutes façons, il n'aime jamais rien de ce que je lui offre, grommela Albus dans sa barbe.

Minerva a-t-elle râlé sur le costume de Cat Woman qu'elle a découvert dans le paquet à son attention… Non !

Flitwik a-t-il râlé d'être suspendu au plafond déguisé en chauve souris… Non !

Rusard a-t-il râlé…. Non… Normal, on ne l'a pas déguisé, il faisait déjà assez peur au naturel. Tout à fait dans l'ambiance d'Halloween, Miss Teigne, plus galeuse que jamais, perchée sur son épaule.

Albus allait se diriger vers les geôles lorsqu'il sentit une petite main le retenir par sa robe. Le gamin avait l'air gêné « … il n'est pas à son bureau, il est dans les toilettes du deuxième ». Que faisait Severus dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ? Le petit Harry enchaîna, répondant à la question « …il faisait pipi et il est resté coincé…, heureusement Hermione était là… par hasard… et elle m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. ».

Albus, interloqué, se précipita dans l'escalier faisant voler derrière lui le gamin toujours agrippé à sa robe.

Il trouva la petite Granger et son copain Weasley attendant derrière la porte d'un cabinet. C'était bien la seule porte qui était fermée de toute la salle carrelée qui faisait résonner leur voix. Albus jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur les enfants et appela son Professeur Grognon préféré.

« Severus, vous avez des ennuis, à ce qu'on m'a dit ? ».

Grand silence navré.

« Severus, c'est Albus,… puis-je vous aider mon ami ? ».

Raclement de gorge gêné, …mouvement furtif, …cri de douleur.

« Severus, enfin ! Répondez moi !».

Tirage de chasse.

Albus craqua et fila un grand coup de savate dans la porte des toilettes. Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment dévoilant une énorme chose orange avec un zizi. C'était une énorme chose orange masculine, d'après le zizi.

Albus repoussa d'une main la petite Granger qui tentait de s'infiltrer pour mieux voir.

« Severus, c'est vous ? ». Albus avait du mal à croire que son Professeur de Potions soit là devant lui… pourtant ce sexe lui disait quelque chose, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il reconnaissait. Il faut dire qu'il le voyait toutes les nuits, dans son grand lit, à l'abri des regards.

L'énorme citrouille, puisque c'en était une, déclina son identité d'une voix glaciale … « Albus… avec vos idées à la noix… me déguiser en citrouille… c'est malin… et où avez-vous trouvé ce costume qui n'en est plus un ! ».

Albus se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'aurait peut être pas du acheter ce costume de citrouille chez Barjow et Beurk, c'était des voleurs et des adeptes de magie noire. Pourtant le costume avait l'air sain… au premier abord… et puis il n'était pas cher. Il ne l'avait pas vérifié avant d'ordonner à Severus de l'enfiler.

Il avait même eu un prix de gros pour tous les costumes qu'il avait commandé… Tous les costumes !

Albus laissa sa citrouille à zizi sur place, coincée dans son toilette, et redescendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, ne se rendant pas compte que le petit Harry était toujours accroché à ses basques. Lorsqu'il pila brusquement devant Minerva, Harry fut projeté dans les airs pour atterrir dans le bocal de punch.

Minerva leva son fouet, lui lançant une œillade derrière son masque, susurrant « Je me sens très Miaou Miaou, ce soir ! ».(1)

Albus s'épongea le front, levant les yeux pour découvrir ce qu'il savait déjà. L'énorme chauve souris se débattait pour se détacher du plafond, ayant repéré une souris monstrueuse déboulant à travers la grande salle. Tudieu, à qui avait-il offert le costume de rongeur….

Albus se sentait mal… très mal… si mal qu'il aurait bien voulu être assis sur un trône, levant sa baguette sur des hommes se prosternant devant lui… ses hommes… ses mangemorts.

Albus ferma les paupières sur son regard rouge et sourit doucement.

Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de se garder pour lui le costume de Voldemort…

* * *

(1) réplique de Michèle Pfeiffer, première Cat Woman, dans Batman (le film).


End file.
